Joy
by no-one-keeps-secrets
Summary: Set after episode 16. Somehow, it seemed wrong for them to have something so full of joy in a world so cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I updated chapter one, my computer didn't upload the entire chapter, so please read the rest of it. The next chapter is almost done, so it will probably be up tomorrow.**

**Joy**

**Chapter One**

The fact that he couldn't have her just made him want her more. She was beautiful, stubborn and dangerous, she was Nikita. He finally had her, he was in her apartment sitting casually in her chair, with the biggest gun he had back in Division in his hands. All he had to do know was wait for her to come home. Michael laughed at the apartment, because it was just so Nikita. It was huge, with the elegant flair to it. Her clothes and computer area were disorganized, but her weapons looked as if she polished them and categorized them by size every day. Nikita had her priorities straight. Finally, the moment Michael had been waiting for came. He heard footsteps and the sound of a key turning in the lock. She was talking on the phone. Nikita looked worried, and when she saw Michael her face instantly turned hard. Slowly, she ended her conversation, hung up the phone and nervously looked at Michael.

"Ask me how I got here." He taunted with a controlling calm voice. Nikita was instantly filled with defiance.

"No thanks, I don't really care. The real question is, are you planning on killing me, letting me go or taking me to Division." Michael smirked, she didn't beat around the bush. "Personally I'd prefer the letting me go option."

"The gun is just here for reassurance." Michael explained, he had never planned on killing her or taking her back to hell. "I'm just here to talk.

"Likely story, what does Percy want?" Nikita's question made him realize how little she trusted him.

"Nikita," Michael's voice quivered a little. "What can I do to make you trust me?"

"Drop the gun." She challenged, fire in her eyes.

"Fine." Nikita hadn't expected Michael to listen to her, so the instant he did, Nikita bolted for the door. She was fast, but Michael was faster. Her grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. "Why don't you ever trust me?"

"Because I know for a fact that Percy put you in charge of killing me, in case you've forgotten." Nikita punches him in the stomach and breaks free of his hold. Michael recovers quickly, but Nikita already has the gun. He knows he is losing control of the situation.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about Michael?" Nikita smirked her trademark smirk, the one that made Michael want to kiss her and kill her at the same time. He decided that the only thing he could do, was what he came here to do, even though Nikita might shoot him for it.

"Did you really say what you wanted to say on top of the rooftop? That you saved me because you didn't want to see me get hurt?" Michael asked with passion. He saw Nikita's eyes widen slightly.

"What game is this Michael? Are you really stooping this low?" Nikita was naturally suspicious. Michael had trained her well.

"You almost said a word that started with L, and if I'm correct, that word was love. Since you didn't finish saying it, I will. I love you Nikita." Michael swallowed nervously. How would she react?

"Michael," Nikita sighed and lowered the gun. Michael immediatley started taking steps forward. "I don't know. This could change everything."

"Are you seriously telling me that the famous Nikita is afraid of change? Don't you want me on your side?" Michael put his hand on her face, and she lingered for a second, but pulled away. He could tell that Nikita wanted to melt into him, but something was wrong.

"You aren't the only man in my life right now." Nikita looked sad and ashamed.

"Who is it? Owen, Fletcher?" Michael demanded.

"Ryan." Nikita admitted. "I kissed him. Twice."

"Fine, do you love him?" Michael asked.

"What? Why does that matter?"

"Because I need to know. Do you love him? Just say it, and I will leave and we can pretend this never happened." Michael was scared for her answer but he needed to hear it.

"You know I can't do that." Nikita was ready to tell Michael how she felt, no matter what the consequences were.

"Why? Say it out loud." Michael needed to hear her say it.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Nikita confessed. "I always have been. Daniel was just a replacement because I couldn't have you."

Hearing her say those words drove Michael wild. Nothing else was said, and Michael pressed his lips against Nikita's passionatley, with all the lust, love and happiness he felt for her. Their toungues battled for dominance, and they were in a competition for who could grind their hips fastest and hardest. Clothes went flying everywhere and kisses were placed everywhere, they needed to be together.

"I love you too Nikita, and now, I'm going to prove it to you." Michael whispered in Nikita's ear. "I'm going to make you forget all about Fletcher."

"No more talking. I want you inside of me." Nikita breathed seductively and Michael obeyed. The years of waiting were definitley worth it. The flexibility, speed, strength and stamina of an assasin makes for amazing sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Ana Udinov, she wanted Alex, so here's some Alex.**

**Joy**

**Chapter Two**

Nikita woke up to a rather large amount of sun hitting her face. She had forgotten to close the blinds after the 'incident' with Michael. Where was Michael? Nikita looked to the other side of the bed, and saw a not there instead. She was disapointed, Michael and her needed to talk. What was going to happen in there future? Whatever happened with Division, Nikita knew that they would be together. Last night, they were just Michael and Nikita, there weren't any thoughts of Division, Percy or black boxes. It had been pure lovemaking like they were normal people, instead of power hungry assasins. Any doubts about Michael not loving her had been shattered. Nikita rolled over and picked up the note Michael had written her.

_N,_

_Had to get back to Division and didn't want to wake you up. I know about Alex and will protect her for as long as I can. She might get cancelled soon. I will be in contact soon. I love you._

_M_

Nikita sighed, she would never get tired of hearing the words I love you from Michael. Deep down, under her tough exterior, Nikita was a hopeless romantic. Ever since she was a little girl, Nikita had waited for her Prince Charming to save her from her life. When that hadn't happened, Nikita relied on drugs to save her, or at least dull the pain. She ended up killing a drug dealer and being recruited to Division, where she learned to save herself. After meeting Daniel, Nikita knew that he was a Prince Charming and would try to save her, she was right and he ended up dying because of it. Now that she was rogue, Nikita had thought that Owen or Ryan could save her, but in the end they could only help her. Michael was the one and only man who could truly save Nikita, he had proved that many times. He finally was hers, and Nikita knew she had a real Prince Charming.

"Good morning sensei!" Alex called out into the apartment.

_Damn it! _Nikita thought. _Why did I give her a key? _Alex reached the bed that Nikita was sitting on and looked at her mentor. Her skirt was on backwards, her shirt was inside out and her hair was a mess.

"Looks like you've been busy." Alex remarked with a smirk. "I smell sex. Don't try to deny it, I was a sex slave for years. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well," Nikita paused. "Let's just say Michael's on our side now."

"Michael was here?" Alex was shocked, how could Nikita be so careless? Cancellation already was a huge fear for Alex.

"He found out you were my mole and somehow traced you to this apartment. We didn't really talk about it that much." Nikita explained.

"I guess you were too busy seducing him for that." Alex saw Nikita's guilty expression. "He seduced you, didn't he? Birkhoff owes me $50!"

"It was more of a mutual thing." Nikita said defensively. "Wait, you and Birkhoff had a bet about who would make the first move?"

"Yeah, I said you were too much of a bad-ass to seduce your mentor, but Birkhoff said you were secretly a romantic." Alex realized her mistake. "I mean no. Of course not."

"You can't tell Birkhoff that Michael and I slept together! He would tell Percy and Michael would get cancelled! I can't have another man die just because I fell in love with him!" Tears started to fill Nikita's eyes as she imagined Michael's grave next to Daniel's."

"Sssh! It's okay Nikita." Alex gave the older woman a hug. "I don't need $50, I can just waste all the money Division is giving me."

"Where would the nerd even get $50? He used to spend all his money on techy stuff, video games and presents for his online girlfriends." Nikita sniffled. Memories of Daniel dying were still too fresh in her mind. Alex was like a younger sister to Nikita, so she didn't mind showing her softer side once in a while.

"Birkhoff has online girlfriends?" Alex snickered. "It's probably because he can't get a real one."

"I pretended to be one for a while. When he asked for nude pics, I sent him ones of a 60 year old man." Nikita laughed at the memory. "He stopped for a while after that, but Michael told me that he started again."

"What's the deal with you and Michael now?" Alex asked. "Are you guys dating? Is he helping us? Will he go rogue?"

"I don't know." Nikita admitted. "We didn't really talk about the future."

"You were too busy catching up on sex, I understand." Alex smirked.

"Shut up Alex, or I'll start asking about you and Nathan." Nikita retaliated, feeling happy in the lighthearted mood, but she couldn't forget yesterday's conversation. "Are you sure you want to leave Division? What happened?"

"Amanda pumped me up on iodine and I entered this dreamworld type thing. I don't think I revealed anything about you or my identity, but I did say stuff about Nathan and not wanting to kill people." Alex looked scared for Nathan, and Nikita knew she had to protect him.

"Amanda will probably suggest cancellation, and Percy will probably say no. Just stay off the radar for a while, and things will probably be fine. I'll be in contact with Michael soon." Nikita decided that was the only thing she could do for now.

"I hate the sound of those probablies." Alex sighed. "What about my kill chip? I could be dead at the press of a button! I heard some guards talking about those."

"Yours is disabled." Nikita remembered how she blackmailed Ryan, but still kissed him. "I had to do a lot of work to pull it off. Let's just say that Birkhoff was afraid of oral surgery and tricked by a blu-ray player."

"Whatever you say boss, but sometimes I question your methods. Was that what you were so secretive about after I became an agent?" It all made sense to Alex now.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to freak out." Nikita smiled. "By the way, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Alex was confused, she hadn't done anything good lately.

"When me and Michael were rescuing you, I almost said I loved him. He noticed and decided to tell me that he loves me." Nikita explained.

"So technically it was my fault you guys got together?" Alex asked smugly.

"Pretty much, even though it was stupid to try and help your friend, it had a good end result."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled. "So is he good in bed?"

"A lady never tells."

"You've been listening to Amanda too much." Alex teased. The two women spent the rest of the day together, shopping and having fun. It was times like this when Nikita knew she had something to live for after she took down Division.

**Author's Note: I just love Alex, so I have to include her in all of my Nikita fics. Don't worry, Birkhoff and Michael at Division is coming up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait, been really swamped with school. Thanks to Mego225 for reviewing almost every chapter that I've written for Nikita and to YuukiCross5 for the idea and the spoilers. To my dear friend Hanna, you better not be reading this. **

**Joy**

**Chapter Three**

Michael silently cursed the gorgeous woman beside him for making him forget about Division, alarm clocks and how annoyed Percy would be if he was late. Grabbing a pen and paper, Michael wrote a short note for Nikita and pulled on his clothes. He didn't have time to get changed or showered. Luckily, Nikita didn't live too far away from Division. Michael knew she had done this on purpose, just to taunt them if they ever found her apartment, because it was right under their noses. Hopping on his motorcycle, Michael wondered what would happen in the future. Would he and Nikita start a relationship? Could he leave Division? Michael sped through the early morning streets and thought about a simple future with Nikita and three kids living in a farmhouse. It was just too perfect and simple to be true. The motorcycle sputtered to an abrupt stop in front of the Division HQ, and Michael raced to the elevator. After endless grey and white walls, Michael finally walked into Percy's office, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Nice of you to join us." Percy greeted sarcastically. "I trust that your tardiness was for an important reason."

"Yes, I was investigating to see if Alex had used drugs before Vlad. I was concerned." Michael knew it was wise to stay as close to the truth as possible around Amanda. "Her apartment's clean. Not even alcohol, only almond milk."

"Isn't that a coincidence, we were just talking about Alex, right Amanda?" Michael could sense that it hadn't been a pleasant talk.

"I suggested cancellation, but Percy won't listen to reason." Amanda had her jaw clenched. "She's falling in love with a civilian. That could prompt her to escape or go rogue? Do we want another Nikita?"

"Her performance rate is high, she's one of our best operatives. Do we really want to cancel her because of a meaningless emotion?" Michael told Nikita in the note that he would protect Alex. He intended to keep that promise.

"Our operatives aren't supposed to feel emotions. They're supposed to be machines." Amanda had her arms crossed, she was used to getting her way.

"First Nikita, now Alex. If you had modeled them better as recruits, then we wouldn't be having these problems. Maybe you're losing your touch." Michael smirked.

"Let's play nice, we're all on the same side here." Percy had no idea how wrong he was. "Can't we just send cleaners to take out the boy?"

"That worked so well with Nikita, let's try it again." Amanda replied sarcastically.

"Alex isn't Nikita." Michael reminded her.

"Obviously, Nikita was a good agent, Alex shows an unwillingness to kill!" Amanda shouted.

"She killed Thom, one of her closest friends, and you call that unwilling?" Michael pointed out.

"I won't cancel Alex." Percy decided suddenly. "She is an asset to Division, she captured Nikita and has completed several succesfull missions. If she steps out of line, you two can resume this debate later. Amanda, Michael, you may leave now."

Michael left Percy's office and could feel Amanda staring daggers into his neck. She was going to make him pay later, but it was worth it if he kept Alex safe. Nikita cared a lot about that girl, Michael could tell, but he didn't know why she would put her in Division. He suspected it had something to do with Alex getting revenge, but Michael didn't know for sure. Michael barely knew anything about Alex, Nikita had hidden her past well. Although he wouldn't admit it, Michael was becoming fond of Alex, not in a Nikita kind of way, but in a Birkhoff kind of way. Michael walked down to the training area, to observe the recruits. He had to look like he was doing his job, even though he couldn't keep his mind off of Nikita. Watching a few recruits spar, Michael remembered sparring with Nikita. She had been so much better than any of these recruits. They didn't have the passion to fight well. Passionate people made passionate fighters, Micahel had observed this over the years. Being full of revenge also helped. Maybe that's why he, Nikita and Alex were (had been in Nikita's case) the best operatives.

"Are you picking the next recruit you're going to stalk?" Birkhoff appeared out of nowhere.

"No, I'm doing my job, like you should be." Michael wasn't in the mood to deal with Birkhoff.

"We don't have any active missions, and no one's giving me random tasks without telling me why. Speaking of random tasks, did you find what you were looking for yesterday?"

"No, Alex is clean." As clean as she could be, being Nikita's mole, Michael thought.

"Good, I actually like that agent, not in a creepy way like you, but she's nice. Kind of reminds me of Nikki." Michael was glad Birkhoff like Alex, maybe they could use him later.

"Enough with the creepy jokes, or I'll tell Percy about the 'incident' with Penelope." Michael had caught Birkhoff kissing her, and was glad to have something to bother Birkhoff about.

"Fine, you win." Birkhoff sighed in defeat. "Do you ever wonder if Nikki is right?"

"What do you mean?" Michael was confused by the sudden change in topic.

"If she's right about Division being so evil and corrupt." Michael was getting happier, having Birkhoff on Nikita's side could be a huge asset. "Please don't tell Percy or Amanda that I said that."

"Of course not, I don't betray my friends." That was the first time Michael had ever called Birkhoff his friend.

"By the way, what did you do to Amanda? She looks like she wants to slowly torture you and bury you alive."

"I convinced Percy not to cancel Alex." Michael answered truthfully. "Amanda's not happy about it."

"Just be careful. Amanda will get revenge on you, and we both know that Amanda's revenge isn't pretty." Birkhoff warned and Michael was filled with fear. He actually had something to lose now and Amanda had a talent for finding people's weaknesses. If anything happened to Nikita, Michael would never forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Both of my stories have been heading in the same direction so far, but don't worry, I planned both of them out and know exactly where they're heading. **

**Joy **

**Chapter Four**

Nikita sat on the couch, waiting impatiently. Alex had gone back to her apartment, leaving Nikita alone. Normally, this wouldn't bother Nikita, but now she was waiting for Michael. She knew he would come by, she just didn't know when. Nikita had no way of contacting or finding him without making him look suspicious. Maybe he was purposely playing hard to get, just to show his dominance over her. That sounded like Michael, but Nikita still knew he would come to her apartment eventually. No man could resist her charms. Nikita sighed and got off her couch. When Michael came by, he was going to regret making her wait so long.

Michael was driving back home. Division had been torture, he couldn't stop thinking about Nikita all day. She was like a drug, once he had a taste of her, he had to have more. Michael knew he would eventually give in and go to Nikita's apartment, but he needed to try to resist her for as long as he could. He needed more of her, to hear her voice, see her body and take her fully for himself. Michael's thoughts were driving him crazy, so he just turned his car around without reaching his apartment. He needed to see her now.

"Who is it?" Nikita called out. She had heard a knock at the door. It was obviously Michael, but Nikita didn't want to look like she was expecting anyone.

"Michael. Open the door." Michael commanded.

"Fine Mr. Bossy, nice to see you too." Nikita teased. "What do you want?"

"I want to see you." Michael answered matter of factly. Then, Nikita opened the door. She was wearing a short red dress, that started just above her chest and ended just above her thighs. Lots of cleavage was showing and her matching stilettos were driving Michael crazy. Nikita smirked at his face, she obviously was in control. "You look nice."

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting company, otherwise I would've worn something a little more appropriate. Do you want me to change?" Nikita asked innocently.

"Don't bother, since you're already wearing it. Do you have any alcohol?" Michael was going to need it if Nikita kept teasing him.

"Only the finest champagne. I'll go grab it and you can tell me about your day." Nikita went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of red wine. She wanted Michael so badly, but wouldn't let him know that. "Here you go, we can sit on the couches. Just don't spill."

"Amanda wants to cancel Alex, Percy listened to me, but tell her to act carefully. Amanda usually gets what she wants." Nikita laughed and sat down, making her hemline slide up slightly.

"Tell me about it. When I was a recruit she wouldn't rest until I could apply mascara with both of my hands. It was pure torture." Nikita remembered.

"Obviously, everything with Amanda is torture. It's too bad she's good at her job or I would cancel her myself." Michael had to keep the conversation about work, or else he would start thinking about what he wanted to do with Nikita.

"Percy would get so mad at you, but he would forgive you eventually. I think. Or he would cancel you." Nikita's hormones were driving her crazy. She needed Michael inside of her. "So how's the nerd? Did he bother you a lot today?"

"Yes, he's Birkhoff, he's always bothering me." Nikita rolled her eyes. "But he was talking about having less faith in Division, maybe we could get him on our side. He would definitley be an asset."

"I agree, I need a better hacker, it takes me way too long by myself." Nikita complained, then got an idea. She stood up and turned her stereo on. "Speaking of Amanda's torture, I want to practice my dancing, there's a formal event I need to go to soon."

"Fine." Michael didn't even bother protesting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Nikita rested her head in his shoulder.

**All you say**

Is there's no love upon your day

I will show you love

Oh girl oh stay i will show you

I will show you the way

I will show you the love  


Michael couldn't stand being this close to Nikita. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much. Her dark eyes looked up at him and Michael saw Nikita's love reflected back at him. They swayed gracefully to the music, Amanda had taught both of them well. Michael touched Nikita's chin and tilted her face up to his. She looked confused until he closed the distance in between their lips. It was gentle and sweet, not what Nikita had been expecting. She had been expecting the lust and passion that she was feeling, not love.

"I love you Nikita. I want you." Michael looked into her face for signs of agreements. When she nodded, Michael pulled her in for another kiss, the passionate one Nikita wanted. She turned her back to him, and Michael eagerly pulled the zipper down quickly, practically ripping the dress off. He hated it for taunting him so badly. Nikita stepped out of the dress in a black, lacey thong and bra. She had planned ahead for this. Pulling away from Michael, Nikita decided it was his turn to take off clothes. Nikita ripped off his shirt and slowly undid his belt. Then, she walked away seductively, swaying her hips and lay on the bed.

"Come and get it." Nikita smiled sensually. After an exhausting and satisfying several rounds, Michael and Nikita lay together on the bed, snuggling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Michael asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Nikita uttered one last word before falling asleep in Michael's arms. Michael smiled and wished he could stay in that moment forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Did anyone else see Covenant? LOVED IT! Insane Mikita going on right now, can't wait for the next episode. :D**

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Five**

The past week had gone absolutely perfect for Nikita. She would wake up next to the man she loved and have breakfast with him, then spend the day Alex and have Michael come home to her at the end of the day. Nikita was surpised to find out how much of a romantic Michael was, he would bring her flowers, or light candles, or make her breakfast in bed, just to see her smile. Obviously, Nikita would reward him gratefully with sex, and the cycle would continue the next morning. They couldn't go on dates together, because of Division, but neither of them cared. It was as if Michael and Nikita were stuck in a pure romantic bliss, that only reality could destroy. Alex noticed that Nikita was happier, then was an extra skip in her step, and instead of fire in her eyes, there was love. Nikita had always wanted the perfect life with a hot boyfriend and close friends, and she finally had that. Deep down, Nikita knew she couldn't stay like this forever. Michael was just a distraction from taking down Division. Instead of calling Alex one day, Nikita spent her afternoon gathering intel from her various sources, tracking down potential Division targets and making a final plan for getting Alex out. Overall, it was a productive day.

It was late into the afternoon when Nikita finally got off the computer. She was getting hungry, since Alex wasn't there to remind her to eat. Nikita went to the kitchen and started making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. Feeling better with her day's work and her lunch, Nikita finally realized something, it was the day she was supposed to have her period, and she hadn't had it yet. Had she and Michael used protection? Definitley not on their first time, it had been so passionate and unexpected that Nikita had just forgotten. What if she was pregnant? Could she even take care of a child? What would Michael say? What would Alex say? Nikita felt a tear fall from her eye as she began to panic, then everything went black.

Alex was worried, Nikita hadn't called at all today. They had been spending a lot more time together now that Nikita was together with Michael, and Alex loved it. Her and the older woman were really good friends, almost sisters. Michael made Nikita happy, and when Nikita was happy, Alex was happy for her. At first, Alex assumed that Nikita was busy, but she still decided to interupt her and make sure she ate. Nikita sometimes got distracted when she was working, so Alex had to nag her about it. Getting in her new car, Alex automatically took the route to Nikita's apartment. Alex had a key, so she didn't have to knock.

"Nikita! Where are you?" Alex called out, and when Nikita didn't respond, Alex knew something was wrong. She searched the apartment until she found the assasin lying unconscious on the floor, with tears still fresh under her eyes. "Oh my gosh!"

Nikita woke up wrapped in a blanket on the bed, with a mug of hot chocolate and Alex sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alex replied truthfully. "I came to your apartment to check up on you, and you were unconscious."

"You don't need to check up on me." Nikita insisted. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Something's wrong. Tell me." Alex pleaded, her face soft and concerned.

"I said I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." Alex countered. "You can trust me, tell me the truth.

"I might be pregnant." Nikita whispered. "I know I'm overeacting, but I don't think I can handle a kid."

"Nikita, you don't even know for sure yet, don't start worrying until you know for sure that it's positive. Besides, you're the most bad-ass woman I know, how could you not handle a child?" Alex reassured her. "You stay in bed and finish up the hot chocolate, and I'll go buy you some tests from the pharmacy, okay?"

"Okay." Nikita agreed weakly, she wasn't used to not being in control of a situation. It seemed like it took Alex forever to pick up the three pregnancy tests from the nearest pharmacy. Nikita had never been a patient woman.

"You should've seen the look the cash register girl gave me when I bought these." Alex laughed, earning a smile from her mentor. "She muttered something about teenagers these days always getting pregnant too young."

"Alright, I'll be in the bathroom." Nikita sighed and went to pee on sticks. It wasn't the first time she had done it, and the wait was always the worst part. This time, at least she had Alex to wait with her. Silence passed between them, and Alex knew better than to break it. Nikita just needed someone to be there for her. "Can you check it? I can't do it."

"Nikita... they all say positive." Alex pulled Nikita into an embrace and let her cry on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"What am I going to do?" Nikita sobbed. "How am I going to tell Michael? I can't get an abortion, not after what happened to Haley. Michael would never forgive me for killing his second child!"

Suddenly, there was a creaking in the floor as a body leaped into the bathroom. Instantly, Nikita and Alex were up and ready to fight. Nikita attacked the figure first, kicking him in the stomach, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her head. Alex pinned him down with a gun to his neck.

"Relax Nikita, it's just me." Owen said defensively. "Who's the pitbull over here?"

"Alex, let him go, he's a friend." Nikita sighed. "What are you doing here Owen?"

"I found one of the black boxes." Owen held it up triumphantly.

"Fantastic" Alex answered sarcastically, her finger still on the trigger. "Next time, could you knock first?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset security." Owen rolled his eyes. "Sneaking up is kind of our thing."

"Get a new thing. This is a bad time, and you need to leave, now." Owen finally noticed the tears on Nikita's face.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized sincerely. "I'll leave right away." Alex was just about to let him go, when another body entered the small bathroom.

"What now?" Alex asked, pointing her gun, until she realized it was Michael. He took one look at the scene, Nikita in the corner with her mascara running and Alex pinning down a rogue guardian.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Michael demanded.

"Things are about to get a lot more complicated." Alex mumbled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joy**

**Chapter Six**

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? Now." Michael demanded again, his gun pointed at Owen, along with Alex's.

"What is this? Point guns at the hero day?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"Everyone is on the same side here. Put the guns down." Nikita commanded with authority, ignoring her tear stained face.

"What is _he_ doing here? What does he mean that he's the hero?" Michael lowered his gun, but still looked suspicious.

"I found the black box in London." Owen announced as he got up from the floor. He picked it up and tossed it to Michael. "See?"

"Then why were you on the floor."

"He kind of surprised us." Alex admitted, and Michael knew something was weird. His two best students had been snuck up on by Owen?

"Why were you in the bathroom anyways?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Alex and I were just having a moment. It's nothing." Nikita said defensively.

"I think we should go." Owen whispered to Alex.

"Good plan. Burgers sound good?" She replied in a soft voice.

"Let's go." Alex and Owen slowly backed out of the bathroom and left the apartment.

"Why were you crying?" Michael asked in a softer voice and took a step towards Nikita.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nikita could feel her mask coming back on. She wanted to figure out how she felt about being pregnant before telling anyone else.

"So Alex gets to know, but I don't?" Michael tried to get closer to Nikita, but she stepped away.

"Just let it go. I can deal with it myself." Nikita brushed past Michael and started to leave the bathroom, but he grabbed her wrist.

"You can tell me anything Nikita, I love you." Nikita sighed in defeat, she would have to tell him eventually.

"I'm pregnant." Michael was shocked. He hadn't expected that. Why hadn't he used protection with Nikita? It had been years since Michael had slept with anyone, so he just forgot. Michael was happy about the thought of a baby, but why was Nikita so upset?

"Are you going to keep it?" Michael braced himself for the answer, it would kill him inside if she got an abortion.

"Yes." Nikita answered. "I could never murder my child."

"It's mine, right?"

"Of course, you were my first since Daniel." Nikita admitted.

"Why are you so upset about this? Shouldn't you be happy?" Michael wanted to be happy, but he couldn't knowing that Nikita was unhappy.

"I'm scared Michael." Nikita finally let her mask fall. "I want to destroy Division, how can I do that with a child? Will I even make a good mother? How can I raise a baby after doing so many bad things?"

"Nikita," Michael stroked her cheek with his finger. "We will still make Percy pay for what he has done, even if it has to wait a while. We are going to raise this baby together and you will be the best mom in the world, I promise."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Michael pulled Nikita into a passionate kiss, that lasted until they both needed air. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

"You are such a romantic." Nikita smirked.

"And you love me for it." Michael lifted Nikita up and carried her all the way to the bed.

Alex grabbed her car and was about to unlock it when Owen grabbed the keys.

"I'm driving." He announced.

"I own the car, I get to drive." Alex retaliated.

"You have to get the keys first."

"I'm not playing this game. Do you even know where we're going?" Alex asked.

"No, but you can give me directions." Owen was smirking, until Alex kicked him in the groin and took the keys.

"I don't give good directions."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"So what should we name the kid?" Michael asked, as he snuggled Nikita.

"Are we really talking about this now?"

"What? It seemed like the right time." Michael smiled.

"You seriously have sex with me that roughly and then expect me to talk about what you want to name our child?"

"Admit it, I'm a sex god."

"Yeah, whatever." Nikita didn't want Michael's ego getting too big.

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Owen asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know right. Don't tell her I told you though." Alex didn't want to lose Nikita's trust.

"That kid is going to be one huge bad-ass." Owen and Alex laughed.

"But it's going to be so adorable!" Alex squealed. "I'm going to be cool Aunt Alex that buys it awesome presents!"

"What about me?"

"You can be creepy Uncle Owen that nobody likes." Alex smirked.

"You're mean."

"You're going to have to go to the doctor eventually." Michael insisted

"No! I don't want to!" Nikita protested.

"Why not?" Michael couldn't believe that Nikita was so against medical help.

"I don't like doctors. They scare me." Nikita confessed.

"Is that why you had a panic attack in medical after your second mission?" Michael laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, just ask Amanda. She locked me in a straight jacket until I confronted my fear and slowed my heart rate down." Nikita shuddered.

"What about when you're giving birth? Are you going to go to hospital?"

"Shut up! I still have nine months to figure that out."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Alex put down her burger and put a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"It's okay, life goes on." Owen sighed. "I just miss Emily so much."

"You'll find someone else eventually. Just look at Nikita and Michael, both of their past loves are dead, but they found each other." Alex tried to console him.

"Don't remind me, they're probably sucking on each other's faces right now." Owen joked.

"I bet they're doing more than that." Alex laughed.

"I have to go now, Percy said he needed me for a late night recruit training thing." Michael sighed.

"I understand." Nikita was sad, but she knew that Michael had to go.

"I love you." Michael knelt down and touched Nikita's stomach. "And I love that you're carrying our child."

"Just leave before you start crying or something." Michael laughed.

"You just make me so emotional."

"I had a fun time Owen." Alex dropped him off at a hotel.

"I did too, but it would've been better if you let me drive."

"Maybe next time." Alex didn't realize what she said until it was out of her mouth. This was supposed to be a one time thing.

"Of course." Owen leaned in and kissed Alex. "Will I see you at Nikita's tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Alex breathed in shock. Owen had told her all about his dead girlfriend, and now he was kissing her? She was confused, but liked it. Owen winked at her as he got out of the car and Alex laughed.

"Things just got a lot more complicated." Alex said for the second time that day.

**Author's Note: Finished! I hope you like it, because I made it a lot longer than I expected it to be. I tried a new style of writing it, so please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this somewhat long chapter will make up for it! **

**Joy **

**Chapter Seven**

Nikita closed her eyes and settled into her portable sauna. After Alex had gotten clean, it was a perfect place for relaxation in Nikita's loft. Breathing in the steam normally allowed the rogue agent to forget all her worries, but now she couldn't let go of her troubles. The baby inside her was driving Nikita insane. She had been more tired and had more headaches. Michael hadn't noticed yet, but he would soon and become overprotective of Nikita, especially when the morning sickness started. Plus, Nikita still couldn't figure out how she actually felt about having a baby. At first, Nikita imagined a future and a family with Michael and was happy. Then, Nikita imagined Division killing her family and was sad. How could she bring a kid into the messed up world she lived in? Nikita sighed and tried to relax, ignoring the pounding inside her head. Owen, Alex and Michael would be arriving for a meeting in a few hours and Nikita wanted to be ready for them. Slowly, Nikita felt all her cares fly away, and she gave into the darkness behind her eyes.

Michael was thrilled when Percy let him out of work early. Birkhoff had been yammering on about a new upgrade to Shadownet for the past hour and it took all of Michael's willpower not to shoot him. Amanda was still watching Michael like a hawk, so he had to be careful about the way he acted. The only interesting thing that happened all day was a fight between Jaden and a recruit over her new agent status. It was a day from hell. Percy must have realized how pointless Michael's presence was with no active missions or training exercises and told him to go home. Alex texted Michael saying that she hadn't seen Nikita for two days and wanted him to make sure she was okay. Michael immediately headed over to her apartment and looked forward to spending the afternoon with his girlfriend. When he had arrived there a few days ago, Nikita was in the bathroom crying with a former cleaner standing in the doorway. Today when he arrived, what he saw was much worse.

_Nikita was in a strange pink room. She recognized it for some reason, but couldn't remember why. A woman was sitting by herself on the lacy white bed. Her hair was back and grey and her eyes looked tired, but happy. _

"_Come here Nikita!" The woman commanded and Nikita realized it was her mother in her childhood bedroom_

"_Mom!" Nikita raced and threw her arms around her elderly mother. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to see my granddaughter of course." Nikita's mom replied matter-of-factly. _

"_She's not born yet." Nikita stated, until she saw the crib next to her old bed. "Is that her?"_

"_Yes." Nikita looked at the newborn baby in the crib with an expression of pure joy. _

"_She's beautiful." Nikita breathed and picked up her daughter. "What's her name?" _

"_You're not allowed to know!" Nikita's mother shouted and yanked the baby from Nikita's arms._

"_Why not?" Nikita could feel the tears running down her face. _

"_You don't deserve something so precious. She'll die if you keep her. I won't let my only grandkid die because of your mistakes!" Nikita's mother shouted angrily. _

"_She's mine! You can't take her away from me!" Nikita was desperate. She needed her daughter back. _

"_I won't let you screw her up." Nikita's mother called out, and she and the baby disappeared, leaving Nikita alone in the bedroom crying. _

"_I need my baby!" Nikita cried out. "I need Michael! I need my family!" _

"_You can't have them." Amanda appeared next to her. "You need to come back home, to your real family." _

"_Division was never my family!" Nikita spat. "Alex, Michael and that baby are my family!" _

"_Then why did you let them die?" Amanda asked and pointed to the three graves to the side of the room._

"_No!" Nikita sank to her knees in disbelief._

"_Yes. Alex was found to be your mole and was cancelled. Michael was found to be dating you and was cancelled. Cleaners hunted down your daughter, and she was cancelled as well." Amanda explained. "They died because of you Nikita." _

"_I didn't know." Nikita whispered._

"_What do you have to live for now?" Amanda demanded. "How can you take down Division now that you're alone?" _

"_I have Owen and Ryan." Nikita protested weakly. _

"_Owen is going through drug withdrawal and Ryan hates you for breaking his heart. Face it Nikita, you're alone now." _

"_I'm alone." Nikita repeated. _

"You're not alone Nikita. I'm right here." Michael held his girlfriend against his chest as she cried. He had walked into an empty apartment, only to find her asleep and crying in a sauna by herself. Nikita was obviously having a nightmare and kept saying random things that really worried Michael.

"I want her back!" Nikita sobbed. "I want Michael back! I want Alex back!"

"I'm right here." Michael repeated and rubbed Nikita back in slow circles. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and Nikita flung her arms around Michael and sobbed into his chest. "It's okay Nikita, its over."

"It was so real." Nikita whispered like a child.

"It wasn't. This is real. I'm real." Michael tried to comfort her, but he could slowly feel Nikita building her walls back up.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." Nikita brushed it off and tried to leave Michael's embrace, but he held her even more tightly. "Let go of me."

"Tell me what your dream was about." Michael pleaded and Nikita almost did, but her pride stopped her. She was a former assassin. She didn't need to get freaked out over bad dreams. It was humiliating that Michael had seen her so fragile.

"No." Nikita refused and elbowed Michael in the stomach, making him let go of her.

"Just tell me when you're ready." The concern in Michael's eyes made Nikita's heart melt.

"I will." Nikita agreed, and out of the blue, a wave of nausea passed over her. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and started puking her guts out in the toilet. When she felt Michael hold her hair back, Nikita cringed. First he sees her so vulnerable, and now he sees her so disgusting. Why does he put up with this? "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." Michael insisted. "Whenever you need me, I'm here for you."

"Aw! So you're my little nursemaid?" Nikita teased.

"Don't call me that." Michael complained, but he knew that Nikita was better now that she was teasing him. "Are you sick?"

"No, it's just the little person growing inside of me." Nikita explained.

"When did the symptoms start?" Michael asked, and Nikita knew he was worried about her.

"I've just been getting headaches and fatigue before today. Today was the first day of morning sickness."

"Then I'm glad I'm here to take care of you." Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss Nikita, but she turned her head.

"My lips taste like vomit." Michael laughed and kissed Nikita's cheek.

"I love you. Now go to bed. I'll get a bucket, food and some medicine." Michael offered. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken and pickle sandwich with ketchup please." Nikita ordered and skipped to her bed like a child, making Michael chuckle.

"Coming right up." Michael announced and made his way to her kitchen. Everything was easy to find, but Michael was shocked to see the food Nikita had in her fridge. Normally, Nikita was a healthy salad kind of girl. Now, she was a chocolate ice cream and French fries kind of girl. Apparently her food cravings had started. "Lunch is served."

"Thanks Michael. You being here really means a lot to me." Nikita leaned in and kissed her boyfriend. "Don't worry, I brushed my teeth."

"Here take your medicine and you can go to sleep." Michael instructed. "I'll wake you up when Alex and Owen get here."

"Wait," Nikita called as Michael started to walk away. "My dream…"

"You don't have to tell me." Michael noted her hesitation.

"No, I want to tell you." Nikita insisted. "My mother was there, with our baby. She said I couldn't have her because I didn't deserve her, and she took our daughter away."

"Nikita," Michael climbed on the bed and lay down beside his girlfriend.

"There's more." Nikita took a deep breath in and continued. "Amanda was there and she said that everyone died. You, Alex and our daughter. Everyone else was gone. I was alone."

"That will never happen Nikita. I will always be here." Michael promised. "It was just a dream."

"But it could happen!" Nikita protested. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't." Michael comforted her. "I love you."

"I know. I'm just scared." Nikita admitted. "The only families I've ever had were awful. My junkie mother, foster homes and Division are the only families I've ever had."

"I'm your family now, and I promise it will never be awful." Michael reassured. "Now take your medicine and go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

"Alright." Nikita obeyed and within a few minutes she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. "Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Nikita." Michael felt her fall asleep against his chest and looked at her. Nikita was peaceful and happy this time she slept. She was so trusting and fragile on the inside, and didn't show it often. Michael was glad he had been there to see it. "I love you." He repeated, as he too slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Please reread chapter one. I added a better ending to it. Don't worry, there will be action in the next chapter. **

**Joy**

**Chapter Eight**

"What's cooking in here? It smells great!" The warm aroma of a home-cooked meal was the first thing that hit Alex when she entered the loft. It reminded her of family and made her feel happy. Alex was just about to call out for Nikita when a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

"Be quiet." Michael commanded.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You scared me half to death!" Alex whisper-yelled.

"Nikita is taking a nap. I didn't want you to wake her up." Michael confessed sheepishly. "Her pregnancy symptoms were acting up and she really needs the extra sleep."

"I understand, but next time just leave a note on the door instead of sneaking up on me." Alex sighed. "What's for dinner?"

"I made steak and potatoes for Nikita. She was craving them a while ago." Michael whispered. "

"That's so sweet." Alex cooed. "I wish I had a boyfriend who did stuff like that for me. Nathan and I broke up a few days ago. By the way, is Owen here yet?"

"No, why?" Michael asked.

"No reason." Alex replied casually. "So what do you think of him anyway?"

"Owen? I don't like him, but Nikita trusts him. As long as he finds black boxes I'm happy. What do YOU think of him?" Michael could tell something was happening with Alex and Owen, he just wasn't sure what.

"Well, he seems nice." Alex hesitated. Should she tell Michael what happened? "He kind of kissed me."

"That's nice. Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want your and Nikita's approval before anything else happens. You guys are the only family I have and your opinions really matter to me." Alex confessed, and was shocked when Michael pulled her into a hug.

"I know I speak for myself and Nikita when I say that I just want you to be happy." Michael smiled and let Alex go. "I'm glad you think of us like family, we're going to need your help a lot more now that Nikita is pregnant."

"I'll always be there for you and Nikita. Family comes first." Alex announced, and had to fight the urge to laugh when Nikita came into the kitchen in polka dot pyjamas and slippers.

"Hey guys." Nikita smiled and wiped her eyes sleepily. "What did I miss?"

"Alex and I were just talking." Michael snaked his arm around Nikita's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips, keeping it PG for Alex's sake. "Good morning Sleepyhead."

"You guys are so adorable." Alex squealed.

"What's that amazing smell?" Nikita asked Michael, ignoring Alex.

"I made steak and potatoes, just for you." Michael said proudly.

"Thank you. The baby is really craving those." Nikita explained.

"Hey everybody." A voice echoed into the apartment, and three guns were pulled out, until they realized it was Owen.

"Hi Owen!" Alex greeted brightly and Nikita immediately noticed a change in her protégée.

_What happened? _Nikita mouthed to Michael.

"They kissed." He whispered back. "Alex broke up with Nathan over him."

"So who else is hungry? Whatever you guys made smells amazing!" Owen announced.

"Michael made dinner. We can talk about our next move against Division while enjoying a gourmet meal." Nikita suggested. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall." Michael pulled out Nikita's chair for her in a gentlemanly way. Owen copied with Alex and earned an eyeroll from her.

"I found some intel that suggests Percy keeps a black box with some high up senator." Owen informed the group. "This steak is great by the way."

"I can confirm that. Percy had a group of senior agents deliver a package to George Brown's house a couple months ago. It seemed suspicious, but I didn't ask questions." Michael said.

"You never did." Nikita muttered, and received a dirty look from Michael. "Why would Percy keep a black box with a senator?"

"The guy is loaded and corrupt. Percy's performed more than a few cover-ups for him. Security is almost impossible to get through." Michael explained.

"Of course he would need cover-ups. Isn't Edward Brown his son?" Alex asked and received a bunch of blank stares. "Sorry, I forgot that you guys live in a hole. Edward Brown is a notorious playboy who throws insane parties at his dad's mansion. He's knocked up more then a few women."

"Pop culture really isn't our thing." Michael explained. "Can you get the date and time on Ed's next party."

"Obviously." Alex pulled out her phone and typed furiously for a minute. Everyone else ate in silence and prayed for success. "Got it. Next party is tomorrow. The senator's address is 142 Gordon Street. Be there at exactly 9pm or you won't get in."

"How did you do that?" Owen stared in amazement.

"You guys aren't the only ones with connections." Alex smirked.

"Perfect. You could blend right in, while Owen and I disable the security system." Michael announced.

"There's a problem." Alex protested. "Edward likes older women. There's an age minimum of 30."

"Not a problem. I can go." Nikita suggested

"No you can't. You're pregnant!" Michael reminded everyone. "It's too dangerous."

"I can do it Michael. It's not a high risk mission. I get in, you guys disable security for a few minutes, I find the black box and I get out. Easy." Nikita smiled at Michael.

"How will you know where to find it? That could take hours!" Owen said.

"It's in the bedroom." Nikita and Michael announced at the same time.

"We have experience with senators." Nikita explained. "Powerful ones always keep powerful things in their bedroom. Something about power turns them on."

"Everything tasted great Michael. You're an awesome cook." Alex complimented, trying to change the topic from turned on senators.

"Thanks." Michael smiled and turned to Nikita. "Can you get a floorplan of the Senator's house on your computer?"

"Of course." Nikita pushed away her empty plate and headed towards the computer. "Thanks for dinner babe."

"Anytime. We need to map out all escape routes for Nikita and an easy place for Owen and I to access security." Michael ordered. "Owen and Alex, I need you guys to try and find the type of security system they use."

"Who died and made him in charge?" Owen whispered.

"He's establishing his position as alpha male." Alex replied. "He likes to boss people around.

"I can tell." Owen made a face at Michael's back and Alex giggled.

"Stop being so distracting. We have a job to do." Alex reprimanded him and took her phone out again. "Let's see how helpful my sources are this time."

"I have the floorplan! I'm printing it out now." Nikita called out to Michael and he headed over to his girlfriend. "Here is the front door. I'm betting the party will be held in here."

"The entrance to the Senator's private chamber is here." Michael was circling all major places with red marker. It felt good to be working together again. "There are other doors here and here. Luckily it's on the first floor, so windows are an option too."

"You and Owen can sneak in through this door, which will probably be guarded. Then you have access to the main control room." Nikita pointed out.

"There's a bathroom here, just in case our baby starts bothering you again." Michael said.

"It won't. I'll be fine." Nikita insisted.

"Do you ever feel left out around them?" Owen asked Alex.

"All the time." Alex agreed with a smile. "This guy has every security thing you can imagine. It's like he bought the entire spy store or something."

"Like I said, he's loaded." Michael repeated. "I'll get Birkhoff to put a virus on a memory stick for us to use."

"Good job Alex." Nikita complimented. "I'll run through mission protocall with Michael tonight and tomorrow."

"I still don't like it." Michael complained. "I don't want you or our baby on any more missions after this, understand?"

"Of course Michael. What dress should I wear tomorrow? Black, red or green?" Nikita asked.

"I'd go with green." Alex answered. "Owen and I are going to leave now, before you guys start 'debriefing'."

"Wait, I have to ask them something before we leave. Can you go get my car ready? I'll drive you home." Owen offered.

"Sure. Thanks." Alec agreed and started to leave. "Goodbye everyone."

"What did you want to ask us Owen?" Nikita asked.

"May I have your permission to date your agent?" Owen needed their permission before he could do anything. He knew they were like a family to Alex.

"Of course, she really likes you." Michael shook Owen's hand. "But if you ever hurt her, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Understood." Owen agreed and started to leave the loft. "Thanks again for dinner."

"They make a cute couple." Nikita commented.

"So do we." Michael pulled Nikita in for a passionate kiss. "That's why our baby is going to be adorable."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait in between updates, I've had a busy life recently. Please check out my latest fanfiction story called Breaking Vows. Also, I accidentally deleted my other Nikita story called Forbidden. I actually already deleted the documents so I have no way of getting it back. On the bright side, now I'll have more time to focus on this and Breaking Vows. **

**xoxo**

**Amanda**

**Joy**

**Chapter Nine**

Nikita stepped back and took a final look at herself in the mirror. Her olive green dress perfectly complimented her olive skin and added an extra sparkle to her eyes. Michael was not happy about how much cleavage and leg were showing. Amanda would have been proud of the subtle, yet elegant makeup and smooth curls running down Nikita's back. As she heard her boyfriend's footsteps behind her, Nikita was reminded of their first overseas mission together and how far they had come since then. Kasim was dead, they were both against Division and nothing was stopping them from being together.

"Need some help?" Michael asked and wrapped his arms around Nikita's slender waist.

"Yes please. This dress is a two person job." Nikita smiled as Michael zipped her dress up. Unlike in Russia, Michael actually touched her skin this time and sent shivers up her back. She turned and modeled the dress for Michael. "How do I look?"

"Even better then perfect." Michael complimented. "I would kiss you, but I don't want to ruin your makeup."

"Your answer gets better everytime I ask. Do you rehearse?" Nikita teased, feeling genuinely carefree for the first time that day.

"I just have a talent." Michael joked and earned a smile from his girlfriend.

"By the way, you totally pull of the sexy waiter look." Nikita smirked and Michael shot her a dirty look. She knew how much Michael hated disguises.

"How are you feeling?" Michael ignored her earlier comment.

"I'm a little nervous." Nikita admitted and Michael was surprised. Normally Nikita was too cocky for her own good. "I mean, if we succeed, we're halfway to having a good future for our baby."

"We will succeed." Michael tried to reassure her.

"But what if we don't?" Nikita demanded. "It's not just my life I'm worried about anymore."

"We've been succeeding for six years straight." Michael reminded Nikita. "We're not about to start failing. I'll take care of you, I promise."

"I know." Nikita sighed. "I'm just not used to having a baby inside me. It's not even a dangerous op! It's stupid."

"No, it's adorable." Michael placed a small kiss on Nikita's forehead.

"Can we please skip the lovey-dovey dialogue and actually go on the mission?" Owen demanded. He had just walked in, and wasn't surprised to see Michael and Nikita acting like a pair of teenagers.

****

Nikita felt uncomfortable. This was an unusual feeling for her, because she had been trained to be confident and in control, but Nikita did not like the situation she was in. She did not like being in a crowd full of older women, she was one of the younger ones, and all fighting for the attention of a few younger men. It was just plain weird in Nikita's point of view, but she did her best to blend in. Nikita knew she was one of the more attractive women in the room, so she took advantage of that fact and actually had an okay time dancing and flirting with men.

"Hello miss. Can I get you anything to drink?" Michael asked Nikita, which was code for: Owen is installing the virus. You should get going so you can get the black box in time.

"No thank you." Nikita replied, which was code for: I'm on my way. She quietly left the room and easily navigated her way through the house. The floorplan had been 100% accurate, so Nikita found the entrance to the Senator's private chamber in no time. Everything was going according to plan, until Nikita's head started pounding and her body became so tired, she thought she was going to faint. Nausea struck her body and Nikita struggled to remember where Michael had said the bathroom was. She ran as fast as she could, but her head and body couldn't keep up a fast pace. Nikita's only thought was finding a bathroom before she spilled her guts out on the floor. Thankfully, she found it and was able to vomit without making a mess.

_Shit! How long was I in here for? Why did this have to happen now? _Nikita thought. She checked her watch and realized that she had been in there for a solid twenty minutes. There was no way the virus was still in effect. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _Suddenly, an idea came to her. It was pretty far-fetched, but it could work, and that was all that mattered.

Nikita exited the stall and reapplied her makeup, adding a little more than before to make herself look that much more desireable. She left the bathroom and made her way straight to the bar, where she ordered a non-alcoholic margarita. Innocently sipping it, she made sure to sit so that she was showing a good amount of leg and cleavage. Almost every guy in the room noticed her, including Edward Brown, her new seduction target, the Senator's son. He was tall (still shorter then Michael), and had blonde hair, green eyes and a boyish charm that made women of all ages want to melt. _I'm sorry Michael. _Nikita thought as the young man headed in her direction.

"Did it hurt?" Edward asked casually and Nikita feigned confusion.

"Did what hurt?" Nikita tilted her head in a girlish way.

"When you fell from heaven." Edward explained and Nikita forced herself to giggle.

"You're very sweet." Nikita smiled. "I'm Nikita, by the way."

"I'm Edward. The host of this party and son of the Senator. Maybe you've heard of me?" Edward boasted and Nikita resisted the urge to slap him.

"Who hasn't heard of you?" Nikita fed his ego. "Would you like to dance?"

"Actually, no thanks. I'd rather be doing something else." Edward pressed his lips against Nikita's and shoved his tounge in her mouth. He was very rough and dominant, and Nikita wanted nothing more then to punch him as hard as she could.

"Lead the way." Nikita whispered seductively into Edward's ear and tried to ignore Michael's face from across the room. She knew that Edward's room was in the same area as his father's room. Therefore, if she got into Edward's room, she would have access to the black box.

Edward took Nikita's arm and led her through the hallways she had been in earlier. Nikita was praying to anything that her symptoms would hold off until the mission was over. She tried to stay in character and smile for Edward, but honestly he repulsed Nikita. They made it through security and Edward took her into his room. He roughly pressed Nikita against the wall and licked all the way down her neck. Nikita took the oppurtunity to kick him in the crotch.

"What the hell?" Edward groaned, but Nikita pistol whipped him with the gun stored under her dress and smiled as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That's going to leave a mark." Nikita mocked, but wasted no more time. She was thankful for Michael making her thoroughly study the floorplan and found the Senator's room. They had been correct in assuming the black box would be there, ironically in a large square shaped, black safe. Nikita didn't feel like taking the time to crack it open, and just shot it instead. She grabbed the black box and sprinted out. The guards had heard the gunshot and Owen was currently fighting them off.

"Go! I can take care of them!" Owen yelled and Nikita ran to find an exit. She found a window instead, shot the glass and jumped out of it. The fact that it was only a one floor building minimized damage, but the impact still hurt. Gunshots were being fired behind her, so Nikita ducked behind a wall. A shootout was the last thing Nikita needed right now. Fatigue and dizziness were fogging up her mind and she could barely stand straight. Somehow she managed to hit three guards, but there were still more attacking her.

"Get in the car!" Michael commanded as he pulled up the to the sidewalk in his KIA. "We have to leave Owen behind, he'll be okay!" Nikita barely had time to put on her seatbelt before Michael sped away.

"Slow down!" Nikita said, but Michael ignored her.

"What the hell were you thinking? We could've tried again some other time, but you just have to go and seduce Edward Brown! Then you get caught in a huge shootout! Did you even try to be careful? What is wrong with you?" Michael yelled, without once taking his eyes off the road. He was absolutely furious.

"Michael." Nikita whispered, before puking in Michael's car. The tiredness in her body finally took over and everything faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Joy**

**Chapter Ten**

Michael paced around his apartment worriedly. Nikita was the only thing occupying his mind. She had been out for a couple hours and it was driving Michael insane. He felt bad about yelling at her after the mission, but he was just so scared for her. Somehow Michael would make it up to Nikita. Although, Michael would never forgive himself if Nikita's stress effected their baby. He should've never let her go on that mission.

"Michael?" Nikita whispered from his bed, and Michael was immediatley by her side.

"I'm right here Nikki." Michael squeezed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Nikita yawned. "I guess I just needed some sleep."

"I'm glad." Michael smiled.

"I'm sorry Michael." Nikita apologized. "I was willing to do anything to get the black box, I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I thought you would be disapointed in me if I didn't get it. Then, I forgot about the guards and just shot the safe. I put all of us in danger!"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Michael soothed. "You weren't thinking straight because of your pregnancy symptoms. You were exhausted and nauseous. I could never be disapointed in you."

"Do you promise?" Nikita asked.

"I promise." Michael agreed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just scared for your safety. I won't ever do that again."

"I don't blame you. You were just being your regular overprotective self. That's one of the things I love about you." Nikita said.

"Oh yeah?" Michael was curious. Nikita and him never really talked about why they felt the ways they did. They acted mostly on impulse and passion so it was always nice to hear how Nikita's mind worked.

"I love how you never lost the good in you. I love how you always let me challenge you. I love how masculine and bad-ass you are. I love how you're secretly very caring, sensitive and romantic." Nikita announced. "I love how you remember all of our conversations. I love how you opened yourself up to me. I love how sexy you are. I love how you always take care of me. I love how you always want to do the right thing. Basically, I love everything about you."

"Nikita, you don't know how much that means to me." Michael cupped her face gently. "I love how you showed me the wrongs of Division. I love how you are beautiful on the inside and outside. I love how you care deeply for all living things. I love how you show me your vulnerable side. I love how you're spunky and always quick to think of a comeback. I love how you beat my shooting record and became my equal in hand to hand combat. I love your spirit, your beauty and I love the amazing mother you're going to become."

"We're just a great couple." Nikita felt the tears falling down her face. She was just so happy being with Michael. "I'm sorry, it's the stupid hormones making me all emotional."

"It's okay, I think it's cute." Michael whiped away the tears off her face and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Nikita wasn't expecting that question.

"I wasn't going to do this until later, but I don't want to live with regrets anymore. I know that it's soon, but we've known each other for years and we obviously make a great couple. We love each other, and we are starting a family, so I thought it was the perfect time." Michael searched Nikita's face to see what she was thinking. "You don't have to say yes."

"Of course I'm going to say yes! This is everything I ever wanted. It's like I'm getting a third chance at life, and I'm not going to mess this one up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nikita was thrilled. It was as if the universe was finally giving her the perfect fantasy Nikita always wanted. Michael didn't say anything else, he simply pulled Nikita into a deep kiss. The kiss was slow, sweet, but still full of passion and love. They only pulled away from each other when Michael's home phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this." Michael apologized.

"Go, but I'll be expecting more later." Nikita teased.

"Hello?" Michael answered the phone.

"I know your secret." Birkhoff's voice replied.

"What are you talking about?" Michael demanded.

"Did you really think it was a good idea to bring Nikki back to your apartment? You're lucky that it was me that saw it." Birkhoff explained. "I just don't understand why you would go rogue."

"Percy lied to me about something very important. Nikita was the one that finally helped me see the truth." Michael felt like being honest.

"You sound like something from a stupid chick flick movie."

"Are you going to report me?" Michael wasn't in the mood for Birkhoff's sarcasme.

"No, I'm going to join you. Nikita could use my information on the black boxes. She still has four to get before she can kill Percy."

"Why would you join us?" Michael was still suspicious.

"Because if the only two people I actually liked in this hell-hole are joining together to bring it down, then why shouldn't I? You and Nikki saved my life more then once Michael, so I am more loyal to you guys then I ever will be to Division, Amanda or Percy." Birkhoff said.

"You better be, because if I find out that you're lying, you will have more then one assasin alive that wants to see you dead. Understand?" Nikita overheard Michael's conversation.

"Can I talk to him?" Nikita asked and Michael handed her the phone. "Hey nerd. Listen carefully, I want the locations of all black boxes with their guardian's names sent to Michael's phone by noon tomorrow. Can you manage that?"

"Of course I can. Haven't you heard? I'm the new black box eingeneer." Birkhoff boasted.

"Congrats on the promotion. We can use that to our advantage." Nikita complimented. "Welcome to team Nikita."

"Thanks. By the way, are you and Michael together?" Birkhoff knew it would happen eventually.

"Yeah, it happened a couple weeks ago." Nikita replied.

"Damn! I owe Alex money now." Birkhoff cursed. "We had a bet going."

"That recruit?" Nikita tried to play dumb.

"I know she's your mole. No recruit could ever capture you." Birkhoff informed.

"Fair enough. By the way, where has she been? I haven't seen her since before I got the black box." Nikita asked. Her phone was completely empty. Normally Alex would be harassing her with messages and missed calls.

"Her tracker is offline Nikki. I thought she was with you." Birkhoff reported.

"What?" Nikita demanded. "I thought she was with Owen."

"Nikki, her tracker says that she's dead. I'm so sorry." Nikita dropped the phone and Michael was alarmed.

"What happened?"

"Alex is dead."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long time in between updates! I had major writer's block. I know this isn't the best chapter I've ever written, but I promise the story will get better soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Joy**

**Chapter Eleven**

Michael hadn't always been over-protective. Before his family died, he was a mellow, and almost carefree soldier. He had a purpose and a reason to get out of bed in the morning. When the bomb exploded, something inside Michael did too. Ever since then, Michael felt the need to make sure something like that never happened again. Nikita was his family now, and he wanted to save her from the pain and suffering of the world. Sadly, now was one of the times Michael couldn't protect Nikita. All Michael could do was watch, as his stunning femme fatale collasped in the corner sobbing.

"Babe, I know Alex was like a sister to you, but-" Michael was never very good at cheering people up.

"Shut up!" Nikita screamed. "You don't know anything. Alex never meant anything to you, and you should stop pretending like she did. Leave me alone or I swear I will rip your head off."

Michael saw the fire in her eyes and knew better than to object. This wasn't his Nikita, this was a Nikita driven by sadness and pregnancy hormones. He grudgingly left his apartment and wondered about what to do next. Should he go back to Division? Should he try to find something to cheer up Nikita? No, he should find Owen. No matter how much Michael disliked the man, he was clearly in love with Alex and deserved to know that she died. Then, he would go to Division and demand to know why Alex was cancelled. After everything that happened, Michael still had to play the role of the loyal soldier. He hopped onto his motorcycle and made his way down to Owen's apartment, bracing himself for how Owen would react to the news.

x

Birkhoff had hated to be the bearer of bad news, but Nikita had to know that her friend had died. Their conversation had been abrupt, and Birkhoff could tell how upset Nikita was. As her ally, and more importantly, her friend, he felt obliged to make sure she was okay. Birkhoff told his tech slaves to monitor the computers and made some excuse for going to Michael's apartment, bracing himself for the wrath of Nikita.

x

"Owen? It's Michael, I need to talk to you about something." Michael barged into the apartment and was greeted by the sight of a nearly naked Owen and some tramp making out on the bed. "What the fuck is going on here? Nikita's crying her eye's out because Alex is dead and you're in here with some dumb bitch."

"Michael, calm down." The tramp stood up (with a blanket wrapped around her body), revealing herself to be Alex. "I'm alive, I just got my tracker and kill chip removed, with the help of some of Owen's connections. We thought we could have some alone time before I told you and Nikita. How did you guys find out about my death?"

"And how did you find my apartment?" Owen demanded. He wasn't pleased to see Michael at all.

"Birkhoff's with us now. And it wasn't that hard to find Owen, I placed a tracker on you a while ago." Michael explained. "Now Alex, what are you planning on doing with your newfound freedom? I personally hope you're planning a getaway to a beach in Tahiti."

"Not at all." Alex smirked. "I'm going to be the new Nikita."

x

Nikita was sitting among her wake of destruction. She had channeled her anger and sadness in a passion for destroying Michael's glass dishes, cups and silverware. It didn't occur to Nikita how much this stuff could cost Michael, breaking things was very satisfying. The sound of it crashing to the floor and breaking into a million pieces was a good distraction from her problems. When she heard a footstep creaking into the apartment, Nikita immediatley chucked a sharp shard of glass in the direction.

"That better not be you Michael or I swear you won't live to see tomorrow." Nikita threatened.

"Babe, take a chill pill. It's me." Birkhoff replied. He knew Nikita would never hurt him unless she had to.

"What do you want?" Nikita demanded, half-heartedly.

"Your blood." Birkhoff joked and was pleased to see a hint of a smile flash on Nikita's face. "No, I'm here to see you Nikki. You're my friend and I want to make sure you're alright."

"Do I look alright? I just got Alex killed. I brought her into this fight, into my fight. I should've just gotten her clean and let her go." Nikita practically spat out in self-disgust.

"Hey." Birkhoff waded through the glass and sat down next to Nikita. "Alex wouldn't want you to be like this."

"How would you know?" Nikita said, with considerably less venom in her voice. "She's gone. No one will ever know what she wants ever again, because I basically put the gun to her head. I never should have told her about Division."

"Alex loved you more than any other person on the planet." Birkhoff exclaimed. "I could see a little bit of your fire in her, I saw that she always tried to be like you. She wanted revenge and now, Team Nikita is the only way she can get it. Alex died fighting, it's up to us to finish the fight for her."

"You're right." Nikita sighed. "Thanks Birkhoff. You really are my friend." Nikita kissed Birkhoff's cheek and tried not to giggle as his facial hair tickled her lips.

"Anything for you Nikki. Now let's get this place cleaned up before Michael freaks out." Birkhoff stood up and offered Nikita a hand.

"By the way, there's something I have to tell you," Nikita hesitated and Birkhoff waited. "I'm pregnant."

x

"Nikita, I'm home." Michael called out, bracing himself for anything an emotional Nikita might throw at him.

"She's in the shower, she'll be out in a minute." Birkhoff replied.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Dealing with Nikita, I know how awful you are at making people feel better, so I thought I could help." Birkhoff answered.

"Thank you." Michael smiled. "I owe you one."

"Aren't you upset about Alex? I mean, you did train her." Birkhoff reminded.

"He would be, except for the fact that I'm not dead." Alex and Owen walked into the apartment, hand in hand. "Where's Nikita? I need to talk to her."

"In the shower." Birkhoff repeated. "Wait, so you're not dead? And you're together?"

"Yeah, I pulled a Nikita." Alex explained. "I got my tracker and kill-chip removed by some English doctor genius that Owen met while hunting for the black box."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are like the junior Michael and Nikita, minus the emotional baggage and pregnancy." Birkhoff commented. "By the way Michael, way to knock Nikki up."

"She told you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, was it really so hard to use protection. Really?" Birkhoff smirked, he loved annoying Michael.

"Can we please change the subject?" Owen demanded, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What's going on here?" Nikita asked, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, still drying her hair with a towel. "Alex?" The younger girl raced forward and wrapped her mentor in a huge hug.

"I'm here Nikita. I'll always be here." Alex soothed the older woman.

"I thought you were dead. I thought it was my fault." Nikita whispered, so only Alex could hear.

"You may have brought me into this war, but it's not just your fight anymore." Alex smiled and released Nikita from her arms.

"This fight belongs to all of us Nikki." Birkhoff added. "We're all fighting for something."

"For Emily."

"For Elizabeth and Haley."

"For my parents."

"For Daniel." Nikita smiled and looked up at her friends. "Let's take Division down."

**Author's Note: I'd really like to thank nikita4everr for really inspiring me to continue this story. Don't worry, I want to finish this story as soon as possible so I can start on my next story idea. (It's about Amanda) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Joy**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Alright, Birkhoff, it's up to you to get us the names and locations of each guardian." Nikita commanded. "Owen, you'll be finding them and getting the black boxes. Alex, you'll be sabotaging Division's missions in the mean time. Michael, we'll figure out whether or not to keep you in Division. Everyone understand? Good."

"I should probably get back to Division, Percy will start suspecting something if I'm away for too long."

"Yeah, Alex and I have a movie. We're going to be late soon." Owen added, grabbing Alex's hand. Twisting her hand out of his hold, Alex ran to give Nikita a hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah," Nikita replied. "We'll hang out tomorrow."

"I forgot to tell you, your doctor's appointment is tomorrow." Michael informed, he figured it was safer to tell Nikita in front of people.

"I'll go with you. Don't worry, then we can go shopping." Alex comforted. Everyone, except for Owen knew how much Nikita hated doctors.

"Alright." Nikita relented. "Enjoy your date. I have some loose ends to tie up here."

As Birkhoff, Alex and Owen left his apartment, Michael was preparing for the worst. Nikita wouldn't be pleased about the appointment, but it was for the best. He slowly turned around to face his lover. Michael was clearly shocked when a pair of lips crashed into his, but not shocked enough to not return the kiss. Nikita sensually bit Michael's bottom lip, causing him to moan. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Nikita deepened the kiss and claimed dominance of Michael's mouth. Before he understood what was happening, Michael was being pushed down onto his favourite arm chair.

"Nikita, what are you doing?" Michael asked breathlessly, as she sucked on his pulse point.

"I love you Michael, and I acted like a bitch." Nikita breathed in his ear. "Consider this my way of making it up to you." As she said the last words, she ground her hips into Michael's.

"Damn it Nikki." Michael growled, his voice getting huskier by the second. "This isn't necessary."

"I insist." Nikita smirked, and ripped Michael shirt off. Exploring his chest with her hands, Nikita grinned appreciatively at his abs, and took special care tracing them with her toungue. Michael didn't like her dominating him and squirmed beneath Nikita, but her powerful hands kept him in place. "Stay still Michael, you can have your turn later." Nikita removed one of her hands from Michael's shoulders and to feel what she was really doing to him. Michael took the oppurtunity to flip Nikita over, so he was on top.

"I was never good at taking turns." Michael teased. He pulled Nikita's shirt over her head and easily undid her bra clasp, beginning an exploration of his own. As his girlfriend, moaned and writhed beneath him, Michael couldn't help but smirk at the fact that only he could make Nikita act this way. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and walk to the bed like a civilized person or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"You know I never do things the easy way." Nikita replied.

x

"That was," Nikita started.

"Amazing." Michael finished. The two assasins were laying in Michael's bed with the late afternoon sun shining on their faces. Somehow they had managed to make it to the bed from the armchair, and were now both sweaty and tired from their previous activities. Nikita sighed and burried her face into Michael's warm chest. He wrapped his arm around her entire body and pulled her in closer. The intimate guesture was strangely touching to Nikita, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too Nikki." Michael replied. "I'm so glad that I'm spending the rest of my life with you."

"Can you believe that no one noticed the ring on my finger? For a group of highly trained assasins, they aren't very observant." Nikita giggled.

"Did you tell anyone?" Michael asked.

"No, I kind of forgot in all the excitement." Nikita admitted. "Plus, Birkhoff was surprised enough that you got me pregnant. He would've exploded if he knew we were getting married!"

"But Nikita, when do you want to get married?" Michael didn't know what her answer would be, and that scared him.

"Michael, you are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I can't wait to be your wife. Most people would say to wait and enjoy this time together, but I say screw it. We're not normal people, and both of us know that we're not going to have a normal life. As much as I hate to say it, we don't know if we're going to be alive next month, week or even tomorrow. I would rather die married to the one I love." Nikita exclaimed and Michael drew her in for a long kiss.

"How about tomorrow?" Michael suggested. "We can invite Owen, Alex and Birkhoff and have a small ceremony."

"Sounds good to me. Alex and I are going shopping tomorrow, so we'll pick up a few things that we're going to need." Nikita said, making Michael laugh.

"You're so adorable." Michael smiled.

"I'm just excited." Nikita defended.

"I understand completely. It's your big day."

"No, it's our big day." Nikita corrected. "You have to be there too."

"I know, I know." Michael sighed. "I'm going to go make us some food now, you pick a movie for us to watch."

"Ok!" Nikita agreed happily and hopped up from the bed. Her easy going mood was suddenly stopped by the ringing off Michael's cell phone. Michael's heart wrenched when he saw Nikita's face fall.

"Nikki," Michael began.

"Answer it. It's your job." Nikita put on a bathrobe and left the bedroom before Michael could stop her.

"Michael." He answered the phone and rubbed his temple. Michael had forgotten how hard it was being in a relationship with a pregnant woman.

"We need you here." Amanda's cold voice cut through the phone. "You and I need to have a little chat."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I got tumblr! If you want to follow me, my url is .com/**

**Joy**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Michael walked cautiously into Amanda's dreary office. The white walls and elegant furniture somehow managed to be menacing, even without the presence of their mistress. Classical music played, a chilling violin sending a shiver through the air. Amanda's office was empty, but still somehow full of her essence. Michael didn't like it at all.

"Amanda? Are you here?" Michael called, but stillness remained.

Sighing, Michael scanned the room suspiciously for anything out of the ordinary. Amanda still wanted her revenge against Michael and she was very creative, which made him all the more terrified. His thoughts drifted to Nikita, who was either crying by herself or making some mischief. Either option was very bad.

"Hello Michael," Amanda walked into her office with an elegance that models would envy. Her hair was slightly curled, her clothes were fashionably modern and her face was seemingly innocent. Michael wondered how Amanda could be so effortlessly beautiful and evil at the same time. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright. I wasn't waiting long," Michael didn't like the small talk. He wanted to know why Amanda wanted to talk to him.

"Good, would you like to sit down?" Amanda asked politely as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Satisfied, she pulled out a brown notebook and sat down on a white armchair.

"Do I have a choice?" Michael muttered, but obediently took a seat. He didn't want to make Amanda any angrier then she already was.

"Now Michael, it's been a while since you and I have had a talk. How is your outside life going? Percy and I noticed you've been absent a lot recently."

"My outside life is fine," Michael answered shortly.

"I see, and how are things going with Nikita?" Amanda's words triggered alarm bells in Michael's head.

"What?" Michael asked, trying to look casual.

"The hunt for Nikita. I was wondering if you've made any progress," Amanda obviously saw through Michael's mask.

"No progress. I'll alert you when I do. Can I go now?" Michael demanded impatiently. He wanted nothing more then to check on his girlfriend.

"Not yet. We still have a lot to discuss. You have secrets. I intend to find out what they are," Amanda smirked. "No Division agent can keep secrets from me; not even you."

"What are you talking about Amanda?"

"I'm talking about your personal life," Amanda explained. "There's been a lot of people going in and out of your apartment."

"How could you know that?" Michael was genuinely confused.

"Birkhoff isn't the only person around here who can work a computer. Seriously, it isn't that hard." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"What do you know?" Michael demanded.

"A lady never tells," Amanda replied coyly. "Don't worry; I won't tell Percy, or at least, not yet."

"What do you want?" Michael was tired of playing games. He just wanted an answer.

"You'll find out, but for now, I would just be careful about the company you're keeping." Amanda was giving him purposely vague answers. Michael felt like Amanda knew more then she was saying. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go suck up to Percy. Feel free to stay for as long as you want."

Putting down her notebook, Amanda flashed Michael a particularly devilish smiled. She rose from her chair and left the room, letting her heels clack noisily on the floor. Michael breathed a silent sigh of relief. Nikita was safe, at least for the time being. When tomorrow came, Michael would marry her then whisk her away to some foreign country for the rest of their lives. Nikita would like that.

Michael was just getting up to leave, when he spotted a rare opportunity. Amanda had left her private notebook on her table. Normally, Michael wouldn't give it a second glance, but he needed answers. He took a quick look around to double check that no one would see, and Michael picked up the notebook.

"What secrets have you been keeping Amanda?" Michael whispered to himself. Flipping through the pages, Michael was shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"I would sincerely appreciate it if you left my stuff alone," Amanda smiled darkly. "Do both of us a favor and get out of my office. Now."

"Of course Amanda," Michael didn't even bother to make excuses. He had made a mistake and someone was going to pay. Michael could only hope that it wasn't going to be Nikita. He was still shocked by what few words he saw in Amanda's notebook.

Nikita has made frequent trips to Michael's apartment, almost always involving a sexual encounter. Nikita is the only thing that will distract Michael from his mission for revenge. She is his only weakness. She needs to be dealt with.

Michael didn't know what Amanda meant by dealt with and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He was going to marry the love of his life tomorrow, then he was going to make sure that she was safe. Michael didn't care where they went as long as it was far, far away.

When Michael left, Amanda pulled a phone out from it's hiding place in the heel of a hollow, but stylish shoe.

"Everything is going according to plan. I was right about Michael and Nikita. They should be very easy to manipulate. Plan is still scheduled for two days from now. I'll monitor the situation and phone again tomorrow. Over and out." Amanda smirked. Everything was going to work out just fine for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: We're getting very close to the end of this story. I'll be writing an Amanda centered one soon, so please be on the look out for that. :)**

**Joy **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nikita looked at herself self conciously in the mirror. She had been dreaming about this day ever since she was a little girl, and it certainly wasn't turning out the way she expected it to. Nikita hadn't talked to Michael since she stormed out of his apartment and honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. They were supposed to be getting married today, and Nikita wasn't even sure if Michael would show up. He probably hated her. Michael would never love her as much as he had loved his family and Nikita needed to accept that. He was probably only using her so he could avenge his family.

Sighing, Nikita stared at her reflection. Her makeup was fairly natural looking, with added emphasis to her eyes and lips. Her hair was straightened and fell down her back like a silky waterfall. She was dressed in an sleeveless white dress. It was very simple, yet very elegant. Alex had helped her get ready and was now getting ready herself, but she promised to be back soon. They had been shopping almost all day and actually had a great time. (They had started after Nikita's traumatic doctors appointment. Three nurses were knocked unconscious. Luckily, the baby was healthy.) The sound of the door opening jolted Nikita out of her thoughts.

"How do I look?" Nikita asked without turning around expecting her young friend to respond.

"You always look perfect," Michael's husky voice replied instead.

"Michael," Nikita breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Michael looked so serious, and Nikita feared for the worst.

"Oh," Nikita was speechless. She turned away from Michael, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. Nikita didn't know if she could survive without Michael. "What do you want to talk about?"

Strong hands pulled Nikita around to face Michael. Before she could react, his lips slammed into hers. Passion was thick in the air and impossible to resist. Michael's hands were resting firmly at Nikita's waist and hers were resting possesively around his neck. The kiss was raw, needy and unrelenting, exactly what Nikita needed. Michael was everywhere and everything for her. Nikita reluctantly pulled away from her lover, he had been right. They really did need to talk.

"I thought you were going to break up with me," Nikita confessed.

"Never. You are my life," Michael whispered.

"I love you," Nikita planted a sweet kiss on Michae's mouth, making him smile. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to get married to the love of my life," Michael stated and Nikita finally noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Sounds like a plan," Nikita agreed with a grin.

XXX

Michael and Nikita's wedding ceremony was anything but traditional. There was no flower girl, ring bearer or photographer. Birkhoff and Alex stood proudly as the best man and maid of honour. The priest was an old friend of Michael's who knew better then to ask any questions. Only two guests came to watch the marriage and only one of them was invited. Owen was watching happily from the front row.

Michael would never admit it to anyone, but he was nervous. Getting married and starting a family was all he ever wanted to do, but it hadn't gone so well the last time. Nikita was the best thing in Michael's life and he didn't know if he could suffer the pain of losing her. She was his fire, his soul and his fight. All doubts in his mind vanished as he saw her walk down the aisle. Nikita was the perfect picture of love and beauty in her dress. This was the happiest Michael had ever seen her, she was practically glowing. He knew in that moment, that no matter what happened, being with Nikita was the right decision. Michael had been living in the past, but somehow Nikita had brought him back. Spending the rest of his life with her, no matter how long or short it was, would make Michael the happiest man alive.

"Do you, Nikita Meers, take Michael West to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nikita replied with no hesitation. She loved Michael more than life itself and couldn't imagine her life without him. Her fantasy of a family was finally coming true.

"Do you, Michael West, take Nikita Meers to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Michael answered instantly.

"By the power invested in me, I proclaim you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

This was Nikita's favourite part of the wedding by far. She didn't know how much emotion and love could be carried into a kiss until Michael's lips descended on hers. The feeling was magical and time practically stopped for them. They kissed passionately until Alex giggled and Birkhoff cleared his throat awkwardly.

"We'll save more of that for later," Michael whispered and Nikita laughed.

"My ears are scarred for life." Birkhoff muttered. "It's almost as bad as walking in on your parents."

"Shut up. You're just jealous because you haven't gotten laid in like a million years." Alex defended the couple. She wished desperatley that her and Owen would end up just like them.

The happy couple just ignored their friends and invited them out to dinner. The uninvited guest sat quietly in the shadows as everyone left. Michael and Nikita's marriage just made everything better for her. She couldn't have planned it out better if she tried.

"What a lovely ceremony." Amanda thought to herself as she left the church.

XXX

"Michael," Nikita moaned as his lips touched her neck. His kisses were everywhere. His touch burned her skin. Heat radiated just from their glances. "Wait,"

"What wrong?" Michael asked.

"I have to tell you something." Nikita replied, slightly out of breath.

"What is it?" Michael pressed.

"I went to the doctor today, and there's something you should know." Nikita started. "It's too early to tell the gender, but from the sonogram, the doctor thinks we're having twins."

"Twins?" Michael couldn't help but grin. "The more the merrier."

"So you're happy?" Nikita asked.

"I've never been happier in my life." Michael confirmed.

"I know the feeling." Nikita smiled and pulled Michael in for another kiss. "Now where were we?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Joy **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nikita woke from her deep slumber and smiled, somehow through the night, her and Michael had tangled together. Now, they were trapped in an unnusual puzzle of blankets and limbs. She chuckled as Michael mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled Nikita in closer. He was so possesive, even in his sleep. Nikita could really get used to waking up next to Michael's warm body. She gently ran her hand over the side of his face, trying not to disturb him. Michael truly was her dream come true, she could never ask for more.

"Good morning Mrs. West." Michael greeted, still keeping his eyes closed. He had woken to the pleasant sensation of Nikita stroking his cheek.

"Good morning Mr. West," Nikita giggled and kissed her husband's forehead. "How was your sleep?"

"My sleep was very nice, until it was interrupted by my beautiful wife." Michael teased. He would never admit to Nikita that he had had nightmares all night of Amanda and Percy and car-bombs and death.

"I'm sorry, you just look so adorable when you sleep." Nikita laughed. She loved the feeling of light-hearted banter, the morning sun on her face and a handsome husband by her side.

"Trust me, I don't mind waking up to this," Michael guestured towards the tangle of sheets and bodies. "How exactly did this happen?"

"You thrash in your sleep, I kick in my sleep. It ends with this mess," Nikita yawned and snuggled in closer to Michael's chest. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want," Michael lightly kissed Nikita's hair. "It's our honeymoon after all."

"I want to stay here forever." Nikita answered simply. "Everything is perfect."

"Everything will always be perfect as long as we're together," Michael knew he sounded cheesy, but he honestly didn't care. The woman next to him was the love of his life and he would say anything to make her happy. Michael still hadn't told her about his session with Amanda. Division was the last thing Nikita needed to worry about right now. All he wanted for Nikita was a few days of perfect happiness together. She deserved that much.

"I know," Nikita smiled and absentmindedly played with the ring around her finger. The ring was a promise to her; a promise that Michael would always be hers.

"You must be hungry, I'll make some pancakes for us," Michael tried to leave the bed, but was stopped but a very determined woman.

"Food can wait. Stay with me," Nikita wrapped her legs around Michael and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too babe, but you need some food. You're eating for two now," Michael reminded Nikita gently, while still returning her embrace. "We have all the time in the world to do this. We're going to wake up next to each other every morning for the rest of our lives."

"I know. Promise me it's not a dream." Nikita always needed reassurance.

"I promise. Now why don't you make some vegetarian bacon to go with the pancakes." Michael suggested and detangled himself from Nikita's limbs. He offered a hand to his wife and smiled as she took it and removed herself from the bed.

"Fine, but those pancakes better not be whole wheat; I'm not in a healthy eating mood."

If Michael and Nikita made a good team of assasins, they made an even better domestic team. They moved around the small kitchen in a strange sort of dance, gathering pots, pans and ingrediants. As they cooked, flirtacious gazes were exchanged and light brushes of skin sent shivers down their necks. Michael was very skilled in the kitchen, Nikita however, was not. Quickly, the food was finished and the meal was ready to eat.

"Michael, these pancakes are amazing!" Nikita complimented.

"I still don't understand how you managed to burn the bacon," Michael shook his head in disbelief. "I looked away for fifteen seconds and you set the pan on fire."

"It wasn't my fault. That bacon was extremely flammable, it's a safety concern." Nikita defended herself.

"It's alright, I'll teach you how to cook someday." Michael smirked, he enjoyed feeling superior to Nikita in this situation. He always liked teaching Nikita new things, and secretly loved it when she surpassed him. Every success of Nikita's always felt like a success for Michael.

"I remember when you were first teaching me how to fight. You kept knocking me down onto the mat. After a couple hours, I finally took you down with me," Nikita smirked. "It was the first time our bodies touched."

"I remember," Michael smirked. "You spent the entire time teasing me, pretending like you weren't understanding anything. Out of the blue, you managed to get a hit on me. I was so shocked that when you fell, so did I."

"I remember it so well because it was the first time I felt a spark. I never thought that the spark would actually lead to something." Nikita couldn't help the grin that lept onto her face. Michael took his cue and walked to Nikita. He slammed his lips onto hers and was instantly granted complete access to her mouth. Nikita pulled her pyjama shirt over her head and Michael did the same.

"Why don't we take this back to the bed?" Michael sweeped Nikita into his arms bridal style causing her to giggle.

"I like that idea."

XXX

Nikita woke up to the unpleasant beeping of her phone. She groaned and sat up, looking for the annoying sound. Michael could somehow manage to sleep through anything. They had spent the entire day just enjoying time together. They had talked, made love and just relaxed, it had been an unusual luxury for the pair. Now, Nikita was tired and annoyed at whoever was trying to reach her. Finally Nikita found the phone and grudgingly answered it.

"Hello?" Nikita whispered groggily, she didn't want to wake Michael.

"Hi, it's Amanda. Don't ask me how I got this number." Nikita's eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Nikita demanded.

"I want you, in my office in half an hour. We have a lot we need to talk about." Amanda replied. "Don't bother trying to refuse; Alex may have removed hers, but Michael and Birkhoff still have kill chips implanted in them."

"They never told me they had kill chips," Nikita replied anxiously.

"They didn't want to worry you. And trust me, it's not the only thing your husband never told you." Amanda smirked through the phone.

"What are you talking about? How did you know we got married?" Nikita asked desperately.

"I have my ways. Michael underestimates my abilities, I hope you won't make the same mistake." Amanda warned.

"I'll give you the black box, just don't hurt them." Nikita pleaded.

"It's not the black box I want; it's you." Amanda clarified menacingly.

"So you want me to just walk into Division and hope for the best?"

"The recruits are asleep, the guards are all loyal to me and Percy's in Russia." Amanda explained. "You're going to walk into my office just like you did when you were a recruit and we are going to have a very serious discussion. If you're not here in half an hour I kill Michael and Birkhoff. Understand?"

"I understand." Nikita looked at Michael's sleeping form wistfully and hung up the phone.

"I'm doing this for you," Nikita kissed her husband's cheek. "Goodbye Michael."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be kind of OOC, but it really needed to be for the final plotline. This is the last official chapter of Joy, but I will be adding an epilogue sometime in the next two weeks. :)**

**Joy **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Everything was silent. The desolate office-like building stood in front of Nikita like a challenge. Her whole existance used to be devoted to destroying this building. Now, for the first time in her life, Nikita was being forced to give into the challenge. Nikita finally understood that her fire wasn't just hers anymore, her fire belonged to the people she loves, the people who could get burned. Michael could get hurt because of her. Dressed only in black, Nikita creeped slowly into Division. She sneaked back into her hellhole prison praying that Amanda would be reasonable. Nikita could give Amanda the black box; Amanda would let her and Michael go. It all made sense in Nikita's mind; the only wild card was Amanda herself.

The familiar hallways of Division twisted and turned in a never-ending maze. Each step felt like a lifetime to Nikita. She was slowly realizing how stupid she was being. She had no plan, no escape route and no back-up. Michael would never forgive Nikita if something happened to her or their child. Nikita reached Amanda's door and realized it was way too late to turn around. Taking a deep breath, Nikita summoned all her courage and slowly turned the doorknob. She was greeted by a sharp pain in her neck and the faint whisper of a name. Darkness came next.

XXX

The annoying beep of his phone pulled Michael out of slumber. He tried to ignore the noise and snuggle closer to his wife, but was surprised to discover that she wasn't there. Confused, and not completely awake, Michael groggily found and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Michael mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"It's Birkhoff."

"Why the heck are you calling me in the middle of the night? This better be important!" Michael threatened.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you might like to know that Nikita just broke into Division." Birkhoff replied sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Michael demanded, now fully awake.

"Nikita is in Division!" Birkhoff explained. "I don't know why, but she's there and getting dangerously close to Amanda's office."

"Damn it! I'm going after her!" Michael almost hung up the phone, but Birkhoff's voice stopped him.

"Don't do anything stupid Michael. You're heading into their territory with no plan, and you have a lot to lose."

"Which is probably exactly what Nikita is doing," Michael sighed. "I have to save her, Birkhoff!"

"I know Michael, but you can't go in blind. Amanda and Percy are powerful enemies. You don't even know why she's in there." Birkhoff sensed that he needed to be the reasonable one in this situation.

"Amanda knows," Michael breathed. "Amanda knows about Nikita and I. That twisted bitch probably told Nikita that if she gave herself up, then she wouldn't kill me."

"If that's true, then we still have an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Michael was desperate, he couldn't lose Nikita.

"Amanda doesn't know that I'm on Team Nikita."

XXX

Nikita awoke to a throbbing head and pain in her wrists. She opened her eyes and was not surprised to see that she was in Division's dungeon once again, this time with no escape plan. Her ankles and wrists were cuffed onto the metal chair she was sitting in. The chair was bolted to the floor and no amount of struggling could get it to move. Sighing in defeat, Nikita became aware of high heels clicking on the concrete floor.

"Welcome home Nikita." Amanda greeted pleasantly. Nikita wanted to wring her neck.

"Cut the crap Amanda, I have the black box." Nikita wasn't in the mood for Amanda's mind games.

"I don't want the black box, Percy wants the black box." Amanda clarified.

"And you work for Percy," Nikita interrupted.

"Not anymore. He underestimated me, and now he's trapped underground in solitary confinement." Amanda wore a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Then why am I here?" Nikita demanded. Amanda was very unpredictable.

"Because I need your help," Amanda seemed annoyed admitting this. She clearly didn't enjoy asking for help. "I made a deal with Oversight, and you happened to be part of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the future. A future where there are no black boxes, Percy is dead and Division actually does good. You have a chance to be a part of that future. I'm giving you another chance at life." Amanda smiled, and it almost seemed genuine.

"Where have I heard that before? You, of all people, should know what kind of future I want. Aren't you supposed to be a psychologist?"

"I'm offering you the kind of future you want. One where you and Michael work side by side during the day, then come home to your white picket fence just in time to see your kids come home," Nikita's pulse quickened when Amanda mentioned kids. "Division used to be good Nikita. Before Percy became corrupt, Division saved many lives. Division can become good again."

"Not with you running it." Nikita practically spat.

"Oversight has offered me the position as leader of Division, in exchange for the elimination of certain threats. Percy himself was the first threat I needed to take care of, there are two more I still need to deal with; the black boxes and you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I saw the oppurtunity to solve everyone's problems. I want you and Michael to work for Division again."

"That is never going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. If you and all your allies were to find and destroy all the black boxes, there would be jobs avaliable for anyone who participated. Alex, Owen, Ryan and Birkhoff would all be safe. Michael could resume his former job, and I feel you would make an excellent psychologist. Who better than you two to make sure Division doesn't become corrupt again?" Amanda had excellent points.

"Me? A psychologist?" Nikita was actually considering this offer. She would do anything to keep her family safe, even if it meant making a deal with the devil. This deal, honestly, didn't seem that bad.

"You would have my old job. You would deal with the recruits, oversee Operations, occasionally go on missions and make sure everything was running smoothly." Amanda made it sound like the dream job. "Don't worry; I would still keep my position as the inquisitor."

"I'll agree to this deal, on one condition."

"Yes?" Amanda was curious.

"You devote as much time and ressources as you can to righting all of Percy's wrongs. I refuse to work at a Division where everyone is haunted by the ghosts of their pasts."

"Deal," Amanda pressed a button on the side of Nikita's chair and the metal bands were retracted. "I knew you would make the right choice."

Just as Amanda said those words, a large crash filled the air. Nikita and Amanda jumped away from the explosion, trying to avoid the flying bits of ceiling and fire. Michael lowered himself from the ceiling on a harness.

"Nikita?" Michael called into the dust.

"I'm here, everything is fine," Nikita ran and enveloped him in one of their epic hugs. "Amanda's on our side now."

"Technically, you're on my side." Amanda still felt the need to be in control.

"What the heck happened? What drugs did she use on you?" Michael whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect Michael. Don't worry about anything." Nikita smiled reassuringly.

"So, congratualations on getting married." Amanda attempted small talk, making Nikita giggle. This situation was somehow humorous, yet ironic at the same time.

"Um, thanks I guess." Michael was still unsure about everything that was going on. Nikita was going to have to explain this later.

"Yeah, we're expecting too!" Nikita smiled.

"That's wonderful." Amanda was beginning to regret the deal she just made. Their little family was going to get extremely annoying, especially when Birkhoff, Owen and Alex entered the picture.

"You better not do anything this dangerous ever again," Michael practically threatened.

"I love you so much." Nikita declared and captured Michael's lips. Her toungue was immediatley granted entrance, and soon they were full on making out.

"Could you please not to that in my torture chamber?" Amanda was feeling bitter now.

"We're finally going to get our happy ending!" Nikita whispered in Michael's ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who read this story and stuck with it to the end. It means a lot that you took the time to read this and I really hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure that this is seriosuly OOC, but whatever. Reviews are my life! **

**Joy**

**The Final Chapter**

It started out like any other day. The deadly couple woke up in each others arms and went through their standard morning routine, eventually making it to Division, where they now both worked. Nikita had resorted to wearing flowier shirts after a couple months of pregnancy. Michael thought she looked even more beautiful with her loose shirts, maternal glow and protruding belly. She was wearing natural looking makeup and let her hair fall into bouncy curls. Her eyes shone with laughter, love and the fire inside her, that was so distinctly Nikita. Michael was once again clean-shaven, with his shaggy hair tame once again (Amanda had used some manipulative, yet creative strategies in order to give him a hair-cut). Nikita was very pleased when he started wearing suits again. In her opinion, they make Michael look ten times sexier.

Division had changed greatly in a very short period of time. The building still looked like something out of a Joss Whedon show, but had more of a homely vibe to it. Percy was long dead, and in true dramatic fashion, the last word he breathed was Nikita. Only a trained eye would notice the brief look of sadness that shadowed Amanda's face. Oversight had been more then happy to gain an allies in Michael and Nikita and knew better than to continue in their corrupt ways.

With black boxes gone and Oversight in control, Division became a powerful force of good in the world, transforming druggie teenagers into powerful members of society with the gift of a second chance. Amanda wasn't a perfect leader, but she was a lot better then Percy. She genuinely wanted to do good, but understood when sacrifices must be made. Michael easily resumed his job as second-in-command, keeping Amanda in line and overseeing missions. Birkhoff enjoyed having top of the line equipement at his disposal once again and a whole crew of geeks, ready to do his bidding. Owen and Alex were a steady couple and Division's top agents. They had become the new Michael and Nikita, an unstoppable team with amazing sexual chemistry. Nikita transitioned surprisingly well into Amanda's job. She could talk, listen and connect with recruits on a level that Amanda never could. Her pregnancy turned her into a mother figure in many of the recruits' lives and everyone knew that she was the most trustworthy, yet dangerous person in Division. Division's staff was gathered for a morning debriefing that they would never forget.

"First of all, I would like to commend Alex and Owen for their excellent work in Germany. Operation Cobra was successfully completed with no complications." Amanda addressed the group in front of her. They would never be her friends, but somehow they had begun to accept her as one of them. They didn't trust her, but there was a respect that she had earned.

"It was nothing. Just a simple extraction." Alex replied modestly.

"But you were fantastic." Owen interjected and pulled his girlfriend in for a lingering kiss.

"God, could we stop with the Olex PDA? You guys are like Mikita on hormone steroids, but with less baby belly." Birkhoff quipped.

"Birkhoff, what did we say about using couple names for your friends?" Amanda asked condescendingly.

"That it's both demeaning and annoying to both individuals, no matter how clever I think the name is." Birkhoff answered.

"Good answer. Nikita, how are your sessions with Erin going?"

"Well, she resents change and doesn't appreciate being brought into a new environnement. She feels that we stole her old life away and are forcing her to take this one." Nikita replied thoughtfully. "She does have promise though, so I'll continue to reach out to her."

"Souds like a plan." Amanda approved. Nikita had always been her best student, and apparently had become the best teacher. After her brief moment of pride, Amanda began relaying plans for upcoming missions, recruit training excercises and international relations for half an hour.

"Um, Amanda?" Nikita tentatively interupted Amanda in mid-sentence.

"Yes Nikita?" Amanda gave a signature disaproving look, until she saw Nikita's unusual expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke."

XXX

20 hours of painful labour later (and not just for the mother), Michael looked with a face of pure joy upon his wife, smiling and holding their daughter for the first time. He snapped a quick photo on his camera, then joined the domestic picture of happiness. Wordlessly, Nikita tore her gaze away from her baby and grinned at Michael.

"We did it." Nikita breathed. This child was hope. This child was the future. This child was their pain. This child was their love. This child was everything.

"She's perfect." Michael couldn't keep the joy off his face. Somehow, it seemed almost wrong for them to have something so full of joy in a world so cruel. "You're perfect."

"Do you want to hold her?" Nikita asked and Michael nodded. As she slipped their daughter into his arms, Michael had to make sure it wasn't a dream. This beautiful, healthy baby girl was the perfect combination of Michael and Nikita. She was theirs. Everything about this moment was magical, almost surreal. Michael saw the brief flash of a camera and knew that Nikita had captured the moment.

"I love you so much." Michael whispered to his wife and wrapped her in a tender embrace, their child lovingly held between them.

XXX

"She's a healthy baby girl!" Alex announced to the anxious group outside of Division's medical centre. Her, the doctor and Michael were the only ones Nikita had allowed to be with her during the birth. Everyone had figured it was for the best after she almost broke Owen's nose.

"I knew it!" Birkhoff yelled and lept from his chair, gaining stares of disbelief from his friends. Michael and Nikita hadn't told anyone what the gender of their baby was, and their friends had been betting. "Sorry, I just got excited."

"I don't know how we're going to handle a mini Michael and Nikita. That kid is going to be a huge bad-ass!" Owen rubbed his nose.

"I know! It's going to be so fantastic! I can take her shopping and buy her dresses and hair ribbons!" Alex squealed.

"Can we go see it? I want to see mini Mikita!" Birkhoff was getting impatient. Amanda looked in the door's small window and saw the couple in a perfect moment of bliss with their new child. Amanda smiled at the happy scene.

"Maybe we should give them a minute." Amanda suggested.

XXX

Danielle Haley West was born on February 16, 2012.

The next year, Elizabeth Cassandra West was born on June 24, 2013.

The next week, Katya Emily Smith and Thom Nikolai Smith were born to the newly married Owen and Alex Smith.

Birkhoff became the unofficial babysitter for the group, until him and his wife Alicia gave birth to James Matthew Birkhoff on November 22, 2014.

The final member of the group was Cameron Jacob West who was born on April 4, 2015.

Amanda stood by and watched the families growing around her. She had become used to, and rather fond of the young ones running around Division. No one was more surprised then Amanda when little Danielle became attached to the cold-hearted woman. She would never admit it out loud, but Amanda would do anything to protect the children around her and spoiled them incessently.

XXX

"Mommy, mommy! Can we come to Division today? Please! Please! Please!" Elizabeth, Nikita's eight year old daughter begged her mother.

"Yeah mom! We don't have school today cause it's a PD Day and Aunt Amanda told me she had a surprise for me!" Danielle chimed in. Amanda had been sneaking her makeup and dresses ever since she could walk. Today, Danielle was hoping for jewellry or dance lessons. She loved spending time with the leader of Division and adored the precious days when Amanda wasn't busy and would teach Danielle how to dance. Amanda wasn't used to having something so innocent look up to her and was determined not to ruin Danielle

"And Uncle Birkhoff was gonna let me use the big computer!" Elizabeth was surprisingly skilled with technology. Michael and Nikita knew that she had spent hours learning how to use computers when she learned how skilled James Birkhoff was with them. Elizabeth had a not so subtle crush on the tech-wiz and spent every moment she could with James and his father. Seymour loved Elizabeth like his own daughter; she reminded him of a young Nikita.

"What do you think Michael?" Nikita turned to her husband with a smile. Michael looked at the two puppy-dog faces looking up at him and knew he couldn't refuse.

"How can I say no them?" Michael pulled his daughters into his arms and twirled them in a circle.

"What do you think, buddy?" Nikita asked her quieter child. "Do you want to go to Division today?"

"I want to shoot some guns!" Cameron exclaimed with joy. Nikita turned to Michael.

"Have you been teaching our six year old son how to use guns?" Nikita asked with a glare.

"Maybe." Michael answered vaguely, but his smile gave away his lie.

"Oooooh! Daddy's in trouble!" Elizabeth giggled.

The West family was always the perfect picture of a family. Michael and Nikita were loving and fun, but not afraid to discipline. They were both still in shape and working, but always left time for their children and each other. Nikita still couldn't believe the domestic life they had found. All of their children had straight As in school and were all athletic, but still unique in many ways.

Danielle West was intelligent and kind, but very bossy, slightly manipulative and a very good liar. She was the leader among their children and by far the most responsible. Her hair was curly chocolate brown and her eyes were the same shade of brown as her mothers. Danielle was agile and talented in dance. She had won gold with her school's dance team many times. She was the leader among the children.

Elizabeth West was technologically gifted and definitley the trouble of the group. She was very sarcastic and witty at a very young age. Elizabeth was talented with words and guns (Michael had taught her how to use them at a young age). Her hair was black and straight as night. Her green eyes were always shining with laughter and a mischevious smile. Elizabeth loved playing soccer and video games. She spent most of her time playing with James Birkhoff, but was really close with her sister.

Cameron West was the quietest of the West children. His sisters were outgoing and impulsive, so Cameron had become calculated and prepared. He was the subject of much torture from Elizabeth and Danielle. Cameron had short dark brown hair and irresistably adorable blue eyes. His father had taught him how to fight and box, behind Nikita's back, so he could have some way of defending himself against his sisters. After they dyed Cameron's hair pink, Michael knew he had to do something. Alex had taught Cameron how to play chess and discovered that he was a master of strategy. He could plan ahead and foresee his opponant's moves with an eerie skill.

XXX

Michael and Nikita finally had everything they ever wanted. They had their home with the white picket fence, three beautiful children and a rowdy golden retriever named Rover. Their circle of friends and co-workers was close and would always be there for them. Division was a powerful force of good in the world, and Michael and Nikita were more then happy to be a part of it. Whatever life threw at them, Michael and Nikita knew they could handle it. They were together and life was full of joy.


End file.
